Déjame volver
by Lawliet Hiwatari Takarai
Summary: NaruSasuNaru: Hasta él sabía que ya había tenido suficiente de ese auto-exilio que se había empeñado en cumplir. Ya había sufrido bastante toda su vida como para no ser egoísta por primera vez y buscar aquello que realmente lo hacía feliz.


Les dejo una historia más de mi pareja favorita en el mundo mundial… espero que disfruten la historia. No se preocupen por el final, prometo que nunca jamás escribiré un final triste o trágico para ellos, ya suficiente daño les hizo Kishimoto al darle ese final al manga/anime como para yo cagarla con finales trágicos o donde no terminen juntos.

**Déjame volver  
**Por: Lawliet Hiwatari Takarai 

Había caminado solo tanto últimamente, tan aislado y retraído del mundo, pensando en lo miserable que era su vida ahora, en que quizás había tomado, nuevamente, una mala decisión, en lo solitarios que eran sus días, en lo triste que era no poder compartir sus hazañas y hallazgos con nadie, suspiró y se sintió totalmente desganado, amargamente se daba cuenta que no encontraba en su mente nada que le diera satisfacción, nada que pudiera motivarlo para despertarse por la mañana e iniciar un nuevo día, la vida que estaba llevando ya no lo llenaba de dicha. Sentía su propia felicidad cada vez más lejana y mucho más difícil de alcanzar y él solo quería de la vida paz… tranquilidad… quietud… su corazón anhelaba estar a su lado.

Había aceptado para él mismo que lo extrañaba. Ya había vivido lejos de él por un periodo aproximado de tres años y esos habían sido los años más oscuros y sombríos de su joven vida. Durante ese periodo los días pasaban con una lentitud que lo turbaba, parecía que se había adentrado en una extraña dimensión en donde el tiempo simplemente se había detenido, pero no era así, el tiempo seguía su curso sin embargo para él era dolorosa la manera tan lánguida en que las horas pasaban. Pero en aquella ocasión tenía un propósito en mente, era un vengador y debía cumplir con ese objetivo y eso lo ayudaba a mantener la cordura. Sin embargo ahora, solo había dejado la aldea con el designio de expiar y purgar sus "pecados" más por decisión propia que por imposición de alguien aunque para esas alturas sentía desde lo más profundo de su corazón que ya había sido suficiente.

No obstante, no sabía cómo regresar. El camino, la ruta, el sendero lo conocía a la perfección, no necesitaba de mapas ni de planos ni seguir las estrellas para llegar a aquella aldea que había abandonado por decisión propia en más de una ocasión pero dadas las circunstancias le parecía insensato de su parte solo presentarse ahí y decir "he vuelto". Necesitaba del consentimiento del hokage para poder regresar, fue entonces que mediante su chakra llamó Garuda, su leal compañero para que llevase directamente su mensaje.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Ese día la melancolía había invadido su corazón y por desgracia cada vez era más frecuente sentirse principalmente desanimado, abatido e indiferente ante las cosas que ocurrían a su alrededor, por más que intentara prestar atención a sus labores como líder de la aldea y a su vida personal, no podía. No estaba ni contento y mucho menos satisfecho con la vida, no aceptaba la manera en la que se habían desarrollado las cosas, a pesar de que había cumplido su sueño de ser hokage y de que ahora su vida estaba llena de personas que lo respetaban, que lo admiraban y que lo apoyan en todos los aspectos de su vida aún con todo eso no podía evitar sentirse solo… vacío.

Ansiaba verlo, su corazón anhelaba su presencia, recordaba su imagen cada vez que cerraba sus ojos y echarlo de menos se había convertido en el sentimiento más doloroso que hubiera experimentado en su vida, mucho más que la soledad que había vivido durante su infancia y durante la primera vez que él se había ido de la aldea. Su recuerdo lo acechaba día y noche y no podía ni quería evitarlo pues extrañarlo era una tortuosa agonía pero única manera de llevarlo consigo. Añoraba su presencia y los momentos que habían pasado juntos. Para él extrañar era estar lleno alguien que se hace presente aunque esté ausente, y el último heredero de la dinastía Uchiha estaba metido por completo en todo su ser.

Miraba el cielo despejado y completamente azul desde la ventana de su oficina en la famosa torre del hokage y aunque su rostro lucía sereno y calmado por dentro gritaba en silencio su agudo dolor, renegaba, pedía, demandaba, exigía, reclamaba e imploraba a la vida que ya había sido suficiente, que no podía más, que lo necesitaba de regreso, que estaba dispuesto a cambiar cualquier cosa de su vida con tal de que él estuviera a su lado, cerró fuertemente los ojos y suspiró con pesadez mientras llevaba su mano a la altura de su herido corazón, y entonces, como si el cielo hubiera escuchado sus súplicas lo vio acercarse, lo primero que pensó fue que se trataba de una ilusión provocada por su desesperación e impaciencia de querer verlo, pero cuando escuchó el gañido supo que se trababa de Garuda, el noble y leal halcón preferido de Sasuke.

Su corazón dio un vuelco estrepitoso pues de haber estado en una profunda tristeza al ver aquel majestuoso animal, se llenaba de regocijo. Espero impaciente y exaltado la llegaba del halcón hasta su ventana pues sabía que venía a buscarlo a él, no tenía ni una pizca de duda. La espléndida ave posó sus garras sobre el alféizar de la ventana y acarició su brazo con la cabeza, devolvió el gesto con una caricia sobre su cabeza y cuerpo. Le gustaba mucho ese animal y no solo porque se tratara del mensajero favorito del Uchiha sino por lo bello y bien cuidado que estaba. De la pata tomó una nota, estaba ansioso y nervioso se preguntaba qué clase de noticia le llevaba el ave después de meses de no saber de su mejor amigo.

"_**Déjame volver"… **_

Sonrió y después lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, quizás era un contra sentido pero sentía una inmensa felicidad, por fin la vida le estaba recompensando, lo que más deseaba en ese momento estaba a punto de volverse realidad. Lleno de dicha se llevó la nota al corazón y no hizo nada por secar sus lágrimas, necesitaba restaurar su equilibrio emocional con la caída de esa agua salada sobre sus mejillas. Se acercó al escritorio y rápidamente escribió una nota sin dejar de reír, parecía loco, pensó, pero poco le importaba en ese momento. Enrolló la nota y ató en la pata de Garuda, le dio un beso en cabecilla, el ave rozó con su pico su pecho y emprendió vuelo de vuelta con su dueño.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

La luna era la única luz que iluminaba aquel solitario bosque que se encontraba a las afueras de la aldea escondida entre las hojas. El silbido del viento mecía las hojas de los árboles provocando que algunas de ellas cayeran en el suelo y formaran un hermoso tapete que seguramente desaparecía en poco tiempo, la tranquilidad que se respiraba era normal pues nadie solía visitar ese bosque a esas horas de la noche. Como era habitual en él, llegaba temprano al encuentro que había pactado el Hokage de esa aldea, su primer y único amigo, Naruto Uzumaki. Sonrió de lado al recordar la nota que con tan terrible letra que había recibido de regreso con su fiel recadero Garuda:

"_**Mañana a las once de la noche en el bosque de la puerta norte"…**_

Se asombró de la rapidez con la que el mensaje había sido respondido, pero más le sorprendió la respuesta que había recibido, él esperaba un "si" o un "no" o quizás algo más al estilo del rubio revoltoso "claro que puedes volver" "eso ni se pregunta" "te esperamos mañana"… en cambio lo había citado fuera de aldea y a una hora un tanto peculiar. No quería hacer en su mente ningún prejuicio ni crearse historias tratando de justificar el motivo por el cual Naruto lo había citado en ese lugar y a esa hora, simplemente tendría que esperar la llegada de su rubio amigo y que éste le explicara el porqué de sus acciones.

Por primera vez en su vida se había propuesto ser puntual y lo había conseguido pese al trabajo pendiente que tenía en la oficina, no iba a dejar que nada ni nadie arruinara su reencuentro con Sasuke. Había salido con tiempo suficiente de la torre del hokage y llegaba minutos antes de la reunión con el azabache que ya estaba ahí de pie mirando hacia él, claramente sorprendido, se veía tan atractivo con ese pantalón negro y camisa blanca que cubría con una capa negra, su negruzco cabello se movía con el viento alrededor de su rostro tan varonil y masculino que era adornado por un par de iris negros tan profundos como el mismo infinito. Sonrió lleno de alegría y corrió hacia él con los brazos abiertos, saltando cuando estuvo delante de él.

¡Sasuke! – gritó mientras rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de su amigo y éste por el impulso y para no caer lo cargaba y giraba con él dando un par de vueltas - ¡Te extrañé tanto, teme!

Yo también te he echado de menos – contestó sincero mientras el rubio seguía abrazándolo. Naruto se movió para que su amigo lo dejara en el suelo.

Por favor Sasuke no te vuelvas a ir de la aldea nunca más o me voy contigo aunque no quieras – Naruto recargaba su cabeza en el pecho del pelinegro mientras miraba al suelo conteniendo las lágrimas.

Aún no me respondes si puedo regresar y ya me estás pidiendo que no me vaya – dijo con burla.

No seas absurdo, claro que puedes regresar – reclamó el otro – he estado esperándote por mucho tiempo.

¿Y entonces por qué me has citado en este sitio y a esta hora? – cuestionó Sasuke confundido.

Porque no quería compartir este momento con nadie – respondió mientras lo veía a los ojos - no quería que nadie interrumpiera nuestro reencuentro –

Usuratonkachi… - sonrió de lado.

Sasuke … - en ese momento el hokage tomó su mano y se hincó delante del último descendiente del clan Uchiha – sé que no soy la gran cosa, pero te juro que soy tu más fiel seguidor, y lo he demostrado con creces después de perseguirte por años – sonrió - y sé que nadie en el mundo, ni siquiera Sakura chan, te ha amado, ni te ama ni te amará tanto como lo hago yo – confesó mirándolo a los ojos – quédate a mi lado Sasuke Uchiha, y haré todo lo que mi humanidad me permita para hacerte inmensamente feliz, como tú te lo mereces.

Sasuke miraba atónito la confesión que Naruto le había hecho hincado frente a él, ni en sus más remotos sueños se había imaginado que el rubio haría algo como eso. No era la primera que se arrodillaba por él, ya en el pasado para salvarlo lo había hecho delante de otro hombre, ese recuerdo golpeó fuertemente en su pecho y lo hizo darse cuenta de que su infelicidad se debía a que él también añoraba la compañía de Naruto, también quería estar a su lado, también lo amaba como no había amado a nadie en su vida, ese rubio escandaloso y atolondrado era y seguía siendo su primer y único amor.

Prometo que no me iré a ningún lado – dijo – levántate usuratonkachi.

Aún no – objetó el rubio – quiero está noche – habló solemnemente – con la luna que simboliza tu existencia como testigo, pedirte… que aceptes casarte conmigo.

No cabía duda que Naruto era el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente y él estaba más que impresionado. No esperaba para nada esa solicitud, apenas unas horas atrás pedía permiso para regresar a su aldea natal y ahora el mismísimo hokage de la misma le pedía unirse a él en matrimonio. ¿Se trataba aquello de un sueño nada más?

Por favor acepta casarte conmigo, Sasuke – pidió Naruto aún de rodillas.

Naruto… yo… -

Te amo, teme – interrumpió para trata de convencerlo – el amor que siento por ti es tan grande que sé que tenerte no bastará, pero no quiero estar lejos de ti nunca más.

Eres la persona más insistente que he conocido, dobe – habló Sasuke nervioso – entiendo que si me niego me perseguirás hasta que cambié de opinión.

Iré por ti hasta el fin del mundo – afirmó Naruto.

De acuerdo… acepto… casarme contigo – se sonrojó cuando terminó de hablar.

Gracias mi amor, gracias – Naruto se levantó feliz y beso los labios de su ahora prometido.

En ese beso trataba de trasmitirle el infinito amor que siempre había sentido por él, lo abrazó por la cintura y lo unió a su cuerpo para sentir la calidez que emanaba. Sintió como Sasuke desde el principio correspondió con suavidad a su beso dando libre acceso a su lengua para explorar esa boca que de ahora en adelante solo era suya. Se estremeció cuando el pelinegro lo rodeó con sus brazos el cuello y pensó que no podía ser más feliz.

Mañana mismo te daré un anillo que simbolice nuestra unión – dijo Naruto sin dejar de abrazarlo mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

No es necesario –

Claro que lo es – refutó – y será un anillo tan hermoso digno de tu belleza.

No sabía que fueras tan romántico – comentó Sasuke feliz de estar en los brazos de ese rubio. Se sentía seguro, a salvo, en completa paz.

Tú sacas lo mejor de mí – le besó la nariz – solo tú Sasuke Uchiha.

Te amo Naruto Uzumaki –

Que bellas suenan esas palabras de tus labios, quiero que solo me lo digas a mí –

Solo a ti podría amarte – afirmó el azabache.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Los anillos que Naruto había mandado hacer eran realmente hermosos. Completamente de oro blanco y mientras el que usaba Sasuke en su dedo anular llevaba grabado el sol con un rarísimo zafiro amarillo incrustado en el centro simulando el color el astro rey, el de Naruto tenía la figura de la luna con un zafiro blanco representando el color de la luna. De esa manera sabían que eran el uno del otro y que desde siempre habían estado destinado a estar juntos, a compartir su vida y a entregarse al infinito amor que los seguiría hasta el final de su existencia.

**FIN**

Me encanta cuando Naruto es romántico… siento que Sasuke se merece mucho cariño y solo el rubio se lo puede dar… espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios, pero me reservaré de responder ofensas e insultos.


End file.
